Traditional window curtain installations are configured to provide for both functional and aesthetic purposes. In a conventional curtain, one functional goal is to reduce light impinging upon dwelling areas or other interior spaces coming from exterior windows. Other functions include providing for removal of the shading portions of the curtain to allow more light as desired. In some examples, this can be accomplished by winding a curtain around a roller operated by hand via a draw cord. An operator can raise or lower a curtain depending upon, for example, a desired amount of light. In other examples, the roller can be operated via a motor to raise and lower the curtain, covering exterior facing windows to any desired degree.
Typically, consumers select curtains based not only on the functional aspects provided, but also based on the aesthetic of the curtain. In some situations the physical layout of a space (e.g., a building home or office) dictates the shape and configuration of a given curtain. Traditional curtain designs can fail to incorporate non-traditional materials, and are often limited to conventional installation settings. Conventional settings include, for example, installation over vertically installed windows and/or sliding glass doors. Traditional curtains typically employ gravity to assist in the normal operation of the curtain. These traditional installations can fail to address operation outside of conventional parameters, and further can fail to address non-conventionally shaped openings.